Torn...
by Jazzie-sama
Summary: Microfic about Celes' trip from the island to the mainland and her thoughts.


Celesfic Um... I wrote this in a spurt of delirium and creativity. You can decide which one prevailed. *grin*   
It's just a _very_ short fic about some of Celes' thoughts on the raft traveling away from the island after the world ended.   
This is my first fic I've ever posted, so please reveiw! Thanks in advance! ^_~ 

---------------------------------- 

Celes gazed back at the brownish coast of the island as it shrunk smaller and smaller behind the drifting raft. The tide was going out, and carrying her away. To where, she had no idea. How could she? How could she know what the world would look like now that Kefka had torn it apart. Torn... Everything was torn apart. Everyone was torn apart... Torn from everyone else... Torn inside, too. She could attest to that. 

Sighing, Celes looked down at her hand - the hand that was still clutching that ragged piece of blue cloth. She thought of him, that half smile playing under those vividly blue eyes. Those eyes that had always held such humor, such hope and optimism - emotions alien to her. Those eyes that were the same deep blue as the cloth - the same color as the seas around her. She wondered at that for a moment... Even after the fall, the water was still the same blue. 

She shook her head, suddenly annoyed, even revolted, at her sentimentality. She couldn't even know whether this rag really belonged to him. It seemed extremely unlikely at any rate, unless there was fate involved. And fate... fate was a silly thing. It didn't have any business interfering in her life. Celes could trace back at every event in her life - every action she'd taken - and see how each one logically met the others to form her current situation. Fate... pshah. A silly idea for a fanciful girl. An idea for the kind of girl who had a happy life - parents, friends, family. Those things had never played a part in her life, and there was no use lamenting it now. 

Celes sighed, folded the bandanna, and placed it into the crude leather satchel she had brought with her. The other contents of the pack consisted of what she thought she would need to survive for a week or so, which would hopefully be long enough for her to drift to land. There were various containers filled with rain water for drinking (she had used anything she could find that had washed up or fallen on the island - everything from a metal thermos to some coconut shells), her personal belongings, and, of course, the inevitable fish. Those damned fish... God, she'd already grown to sheer revulsion from eating the same fish - bland and raw, day after day - and she had only had to do it for a few weeks. It was hard to imagine being any of those others, living on that blasted island for an entire year! God... it was no wonder that Grandpa had been the only one left. 

Grandpa... Celes closed her eyes for a moment against the onslaught of sorrow she felt. God... Why did he have to die? Cid... he had been so good to her - he had been like family: the only one she'd ever thought to consider family. But... that was behind, now. Celes had learned long ago to take what came in life. Enjoy the good, when possible, but more often put up with the bad... "The story of my life," she thought. 

Celes gazed backwards again, into the sun, which was setting blood-red against the already sickly orange-red sky. The island was now no more than a thin strip - a small, yellow line against the horizon. She turned around, facing the opposite direction. "No use looking backwards anymore," she thought. Forward was the only direction left, and, really, forward was the only direction that had ever mattered in her life. Celes sighed, and lay down on the raft, hoping that a storm would wait for a few more days. She had to reach land - Grandpa was counting on her. As long as there was the slightest chance that people were alive anywhere in the world... she would hope, and she would keep searching. Instinctively, Celes reached once more into the rucksack and pulled out that ragged piece of cloth. Gazing at it as her brine-coated eyelids closed, that one last thought re-echoed inside her mind.   
  
  
  


_"Whatever happens... I will keep searching..._


End file.
